handle with care
by the moonlight mona lisa
Summary: she smirks and captures hearts, but she is broken entirely. — black lady, helios.


**handle with care**

**(she smirks and captures hearts, but she is broken entirely.)**

**.**

**.**

"What's wrong? Don't you remember me?" she asks, smirk on her face clearly there to provoke him. He looks her up and down and tries so, so hard to forget her.

Her legs are longer, her eyes are brighter, her hair is longer and every time he looks at her she is new and shiny and different. She is not the little girl he dreamed of, as she had grown up in hate and anger, and too much sorrow.

Her laugh is crooked, and she scuttles around him in a circle, trying to get a reaction. He stares and stares and stares but he does not see precious little Chibiusa. He only sees a broken child in a body much too old for her.

"Of course I remember you."

She smirks again, and bats her eyelashes at him. "Do go on."

He's not sure what she wants him to say, but with this wicked, wicked woman it's always a guessing game. Her hip is cocked to one side and she's trying to seduce him, trying to bring out a bad side of him that may or may not exist.

He mumbles strange words under his breath. "You're still just a child."

Her eyes flare. _That _does it. She stamps her foot, heel clicking loudly against the cold, hard ground. She doesn't want to be a child. She's not, she's _not_, she is older and wiser and angrier and much, much pettier.

She crosses her arms and pouts because she doesn't want to yell at the man. She might act like a child, but she has grown in a way that cannot be touched. She hates, she breaks and she puts on a façade. She is an adult in every sense he can think of.

He bends down and kisses her hand and he swears there is something about her that breaks. Perhaps it's the affection. She hasn't had any in years, and she pines for affection, praise and approval that she was never given.

Tears start to well up in those red eyes, but they don't fall. They sit there at the corners of her eyes and she stares at him, as if remembering him all too well.

When he stands back up, she swings herself around and soon she is behind him again, her breath on his neck, tears falling slowly.

"Kiss me," she whispers slowly. Her façade is cracking, and she is tearing herself to pieces.

The words are hollow and angry, but there's something about the way she whispers him that tells him she's opening up, and there just might be a chance of her being okay again. He's in no place to refuse such a wish from an attractive woman, as well, so he does as he's told.

It's not a petty little girl kiss like he expected.

It's teeth and tongue and everything that is _not _who she used to be. Not at all. Her face is wet with tears, and her lips are smooth and soft and plump. Her tongue is experienced and she worms her way into his mouth without much of a struggle.

They pull apart and he's the only one left breathless.

Her smirk is back.

"Not what you expected, huh?"

If it wasn't for the tears and eyes begging for comfort, he swears he would prove her wrong. But she's still shaking, the sobs that rocked her body moments before still there.

She kisses him again and again and again until he's touching that leg that she leaves revealed. Her skin is smooth and oh-so supple. She's smirking at him, crooked and chuckling with those red lips.

They pull at clothing until they are bare and against each other, her hair completely down and red eyes clouded.

She's smug and nasty, "What are you waiting for?"

Then it's all over.

The Black Lady is a silly little queen with her ways of seduction and her childlike attitude, but she is beautiful beyond compare.

It's all a little too much.

When they're finished, she starts crying again.

Her façade is fully cracked and she starts whispering again.

"I love you," she wants to say, but the words are choked and don't make it out right. She breaks down completely, sobbing uncontrollably and he's left to comfort her.

A kiss to her forehead. She's had a tough time.

The queen is a terrible, terrible liar. Her hands are wiping at her eyes and he knows that love is not something she usually feels, as the Wiseman put stupid ideas in her head that she was never loved by anyone, and that no one had cared.

But when she talks about feeling love that is not a lie. She means it.

So he believes her, until she stops crying.

Her eyes scan him, and she's biting her lip. She wants to say it for real now, but she's still scared of the consequences. She doesn't want to lose all over again, even though she had never lost in the first place.

"It's alright," he whispers, "I'm not going to leave."

Confessions still scare her. She doesn't want to say it just so he can hear it. Her eyes whisper it, though, and he realizes that's all he's ever going to get.

It's all she can give him, and it's all he'll ever get.

The Black Lady is notorious for being wicked, and this is just one of her many wicked ways.

She's wicked, all right. Wicked enough to try to say it, but still smile and not being able to.

She's the queen of many hearts, but the goddess of his.

And loving a goddess, especially this wicked one, will never be easy.

* * *

**Tried to write happy things, and got this… Sigh.**

**anyway, i love the Black Lady and if i ever write sailor moon fics, know she will usually always be included. thinking of doing a mistress 9 x black lady one, as well as one about her and her parents, and then perhaps one about her and prince diamonde. **

**helios x black lady is a good ship, though, so i hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
